Hay tres tipos
by alijas1002
Summary: papa cuantos tipos de "bubis" hay?-mama cuantos tipoes de pnes hay?-calladitos se ven mas bonitos-.xD un pqueño cuento de una familia con unos hijos un poco curiosos.


Era un dia cualquiera.

Una cena como todas las cenas.

Al igual que una familia, un papa, una mama, una hija y un hijo.

Pero ese día tuvieron una plática en especial.

Empecemos con este pequeño relato, que para el padre y el hijo jamás olvidara, pues los dejaron callados, mientras la madre e hija quedaron satisfechas.

-bella, amor pon los platos-dijo la madre desde la cocina.-no tardara en llagar tu padre con tu hermano jasper.

-claro, ma-dijo la adolescente.

Cuando las dos mujeres de la casa terminaron de preparar la cena, los dos hombres de la casa entraron a la casa, riendo, bueno conteniéndose las carcajadas que querían soltar, con cara de que arian algo para nada bueno.

-rose amor,-dijo besando estruendosamente a su mujer, a lo que ella lo recibió gustosa.

-iukk!-dijo bella.

-hay, por favor, bella eso no es nada comparado con lo que ases con Edward.

Bella se puso al instante roja.

-cállate idiota, que tu estas igual o peor con Alice-dijo bella retando a su hermano.- además no es lo mismo ver a tus padres.

-bella esa boquita-dijo su padre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-bueno vamos todos a cenar-anuncio la esposa y madre, de aquellos revoltosos.

Los hombres se mandaron miradas cómplices que las dos mujeres notaron al instante.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, hasta que el hijo le pregunto al padre:

-papa, cuantos tipos de bubis hay?-el padre trato de no reírse ante tal pregunta, su hijo lo veía con supuesta duda, la madre veía reprobatoriamente a su hijo, y bueno bella solo rodo los ojos.

-bueno hijo creo que esa es una pregunta fácil de responder-.

-así y cuantas hay papa-dijo el hijo.

-bueno hay tres en total se dividen entre las edades de las mujeres.-las mujeres pusieron un poco mas de atención ante el comentario de los hombres que tenían frente a ellas.

-mmm y cuál es la primera?

-bueno la primera es de 20 a 30-.

-y como son esas?

-bueno las de 20 a 30, son las mejores, en pocas palabras son perfectas, están en su lugar, redondas, exquisitas, y te satisfacen muy bien.-

Tanto rósalie como bella veían a los hombres, tranquilas pero con la mirada los mataban.

-w0ow, y las segunda?

-bueno las segunda es cuando la mujer esta entre sus 30 y 40.

-y esas como son?

-bueno esas, son buenas claro ya no están en su lugar pero tampoco se pasan ya no tan redondas, y bueno aun te satisfacen pero no como antes-dijo emmett tratando de no reír por las cara de su esposa y la cara de su hija, claro que no le faltaba el sonrojo.

-y la ultima?

-bueno la ultima es de 40 a 50-diciendo esto puso cara de asco.(por decirlo así)

-mmm y como son esas?

-bueno esas, esas son las peores!-dijo emmett en tono dramático-les llegan asta la cintura para nada redondas, con demasiado uso, y ya no satisfacen para !-y con eso ultimo los hombres se soltaron a reir a carcajadas.

Rose y bella simplemente los fulminaron con la mirada, a bella se le ocurrió la gran idea de preguntarle algo a su madre, y la volteo a ver, su madre al ver la mirada de su hija supo que algo tramaba.

-madre, te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo bella inocentemente.

-claro que si-dijo rose no muy segura de lo que iba a decir su hija.

Los hombres con una sonrisa e satisfechos se pusieron a escuchar la charla madre e hija.

-cuantos tipos de pene hay?-pregunto directa bella, a rose se le formo una sonrisa y se puso cómoda.

-bueno hija pues te diré, así como dijo tu padre que hay tres diferentes tipos de "bubis" así es como hay tres tipos de penes.

-y como sabes cual es cual?

-bueno es igual, por edades.

-cual es la primera?

-bueno hija la primera es de 20 a 30.

-como son esos?-pregunto bella

-bueno esos son los mejores, mmm, son duros como una roca, grandes, los mejores que hay, son lo que te asen tocar el cielo.

Tanto el padre como el hijo, sonrieron ante la respuesta que le dieron a bella.

-w0ow, se ve interesante, y cuales le sigue?

-bueno el siguiente es de 30 a 40.

-y esos como son?

-bueno esos, están bien pasables, ya no tan duros claro, te satisfacen si, pero ya no es lo mismo que antes.

-oh-dijo la hija con un poco de risa, la mama satisfecha de lo que decía.

Los hombres no muy contentos con la respuesta dejaron de sonreir un poco.

-bueno mama y el ultimo?

-bueno ese es de 40 a 50-dijo con cara de disgusto y de pena, a lo que los hombres se sorprendieron.

-y esos como son?

-bueno esos no tiene nada de gracia, parecen lucecitas de navidad de esas que se ponen en los arbolitos.-dijo la madre satisfecha y riendo junto con la hija, se miraron cómplices y soltaron las carcajadas al ver las caras de los hombre que no entendieron su "chistecito"

-eh amor, me puedes explicar cómo está eso de que parecen lucecitas de navidad-dijo un pensativo emmett al igual que su hijo.

-claro que si cariño-dijo rosalie.

-bueno dinos-dijo jasper desesperado, lo que causo mas risas a bella al ver la desesperación de ambos hombres.

-bueno pues es que los pobres solo prenden una vez al año-y con esto las dos mujeres se soltaron a reír una vez mas.

Los hombres ante la respuesta que recibieron quedaron completamente callados y concentrados en su cena.

Las mujeres satisfechas por lo dicho.

Ese dia tanto el esposo como el hijo, entendieron que jamás se debían meter con las mujeres de la casa.

Y como dice el dicho: calladito te ves mas bonito.

* * *

**Hoolaa! jaja bueno amm como les explico estoo xD eess allgo amm como porr decirlo un "cuennto" la vdd es la primera ves q escriibo allgoo asii sii se dan cuentaa mis historiass tienenn puroo drama! jajaj y cmo q estoo es algo raroo xD peroo bueno esperoo les gustee y les alla echo reiirr allgo jeje espero dejenn algun comentarioo para saber si quedo bienn o keep xD la vddd a mi cuanndo me lo contaron me dio demaciadaa risaa xD claro no lo contaron asiii solo q era unaa familiaa y unos hijos preguntanndo eso a sus padree xD (mi mente perverrtiidaa)peroo bueno esperoo no oofennder a nadie nii nadaa q se le paresca, me voiy cuidennsee.**

**alijas^^**


End file.
